lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kendra Swan
' Kendra Swan' is the daughter of Mathew, and Heather Swan making her a member of House Swan. Kendra has one sibling in the form of Brody Swan of whome is the current heir of House Swan, and this poised to become one of the most powerful men in the kingdom once he rules over Forks. Kendra is married to Derek Mountain of House Mountain and together they hae both been close for their time together. With Derek Mountain she has two children in the form of Renee, and Benjen Mountain of which both are very young by the end of the Rise of Lucerne with Benjen a little older being nine at the end of the story. Kendra Swan believed in her early life that she would have a simply marriage and she would further her houses influence through the children she had, and she was one of the few people in the kingdom whose life has actually worked out as she wanted it to when she was a child. She was planned to be married to Derek Mountain of the wealthy House Mountain whome is the vassal of House Ordos, and this went off without a hitch. She discovered quickly into the marriage that her husband was a slighty disturbed man that had severe emotional problems due to the abuse his father had leveled on him, and thus she was forced to wait for months before he was finally able to impregnate her, but following this the two grew closer, and now she has built him into a rather impressive man. History Early History Kendra Swan believed in her early life that she would have a simply marriage and she would further her houses influence through the children she had, and she was one of the few people in the kingdom whose life has actually worked out as she wanted it to when she was a child. Marriage She was planned to be married to Derek Mountain of the wealthy House Mountain whome is the vassal of House Ordos, and this went off without a hitch. Patiance She discovered quickly into the marriage that her husband was a slighty distrubed man that had severe emotional problems due to the abuse his father had leveled on him, and thus she was forced to wait for months before he was finally able to impregnate her. Growth Following this the two grew closer, and now she has built him into a rather impressive man. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationship Category:Italian Category:House Swan Category:People Category:Human